De balai à ballet
by Dracomaniacs
Summary: Ben j'pense que le titre en dit bcp


De balai à ballet  
  
Salut tout le monde!! On est Nyny et Cérendy. On a décidées de se mettre ensemble pour faire des fics et ça c'est notre première ensemble alors on ne sait pas ce que ça va donner. Lisez et vous verez.  
  
Disclaimer : Rien ne nous appartiens tout est à J.K.Rowling.  
  
Bonne lecture  
  
*********************** Chapitre 1 :  
  
Dumdum = ..et comme le ballet est le sport le plus relaxant toute les personnes présentes dans cette salle seront réparties en différents groupes et prendront des cours de ballet.moldu.  
  
Draco = Pas question que je porte un tutu!!!  
  
Dumdum = Tu es certain? Il me semble que tu serais tellement mignon avec un charmant petit...  
  
Drago = appellez Mme Pomfresh je vais être malade!  
  
Rogue = mais franchement Dumbledore, vous ne pouvez quand même pas obliger vos élèves à prendre des cours de ballets...  
  
Dumdum = et pourquoi pas?  
  
Rogue = de un c'est un truc de moldu et encore plus grave C'EST UN TRUC DE FILLE!!!  
  
Dumdum = voyons calme toi Roguichounet, toi je te mets en classe intensive, tu as bien besoin de te calmer  
  
Rogue = *grogne*  
  
Hermione= Je suis d'accord avec le Dumbie sa serait vraiment enrichissent que de prendre ces cours.  
  
Ron= Tu vas te la fermer oui ?!  
  
Harry = non c'est une bonne idée, je donnerais tout mon coffre à Gringott pour voir Malefoy en maillot et tutu...  
  
Ron = mais Harry pour le voir il faudrait nous aussi suivre le cours,,,  
  
Harry = je sais, mais on va pouvoir se moquer de lui  
  
Ron = pour suivre le cours nous aussi on va être obligés de mettre des tutu!!!  
  
Harry = Hé merde j'avais pas pensé à ça  
  
Hermione = Aaaah vous seriez trop choux en maillot et tutu  
  
Harry et Ron = NON MAIS TU VAS TE LA FERMER OUI?  
  
Dumdum = Vous trois vous vous joignerez à la classe intensive avec Rogue  
  
Pansy (comme si elle parlait à un enfant de 2 ans atardé mentalement)= Dragounichou tu vas mettre des jolis pitits collants pour le cours de ballet, on va être ensemble, nous allons dansé collé collé serré serré et presque pas de vêtements...  
  
Drago = TA GUEULE JE NE ME TIENDRAIS JAMAIS AVEC TOI, NON MAIS QUELLE IDÉE STUPIDE QUE DE PRENDRE DES COURS DE BALLET!!!  
  
Dumdum = et vous aussi monsieur Malefoy vous vous joignerez à vos amis pour une classe de ballet intensive  
  
Harry, Drago, Hermione et Ron = Hé merde!  
  
*****************************************  
  
(Dans le manoir de Voldie)  
  
Voldie = tiens tiens parais que Dumbledore a eu une autre idée d'imbécile et qu'il veux faire suivre des cours de ballet au jeune Potter...hummmm au fond un accident est si vite arrivé dans une classe semblable, une petite glissade et oups trébuchage, tombage sur Potter et cassage de cou...je crois que je devrais me remettre en forme et tiens pourquoi pas un cours de ballet  
  
******************************************  
  
(premier cour)  
  
Dumdum était dans son jolie maillot-tutu jaune entrain de virvoleté et faire des pirouette dans le local  
  
un peu à l'écart se tenait le bougonant professeur Rogue dans son maillo- tutu vert serpentard  
  
dans un autre coin se tenaient Harry dans son maillot-tutu rose aux côté de Ron dans son maillot-tutu mauve qui regardaient d'un air meurtrier Hermione qui les regardait en riant dans son maillot-tutu bleu quand arriva enfin Drago vêtu d'un chandail serrer noir et d'un pantalon de danse noir  
  
Harry = Hey pourquoi lui il n'est pas habillé comme nous?  
  
les deux professeur Nyny et Cerendy arrivèrent avec un charmant sourire se plaçant aux côtés de Drago  
  
Drago = tu ne pensais tout de même pas que je m'habillerais comme vous espère de basse classe!  
  
Nyny et Cérendy=Bonjour tout le monde nous somme Nyny et Cérendy vos prof de ballet de la classe intensive  
  
Nyny = Bon maintenant Dumdum arrêter de tourbillonnés partout comme une chaussette dans une laveuse à spin on va commencer les réchauffement, tout le monde se place à la barre et on fait des pliés en première position!  
  
Les élèves se placèrent aux côtés des deux barres de réchauffement et ils commencèrent à se regarder.  
  
Cérendy = Aaaah il faut tout vous montrer, c'est comme ça qu'il faut faire.  
  
Harry, Hermione, Ron, Drago, Rogue, Dumdum = Aaaaah d'accord!  
  
Ils commencèrent à faire des pliés quand  
  
"SCRATCH!"  
  
Rogue leva la main tout rouge.  
  
Cérendy = Quoi Mônsieur?  
  
Rogue = Mes collants ont déchirés!  
  
Des petits rire fusèrent de partout dans la classe.  
  
Nyny = Hé bien allez les changer dans le vestiaire et continuons la classe!  
  
Ron = Hé quelque chose ne va pas!  
  
Harry = Heuuu quoi Ron?  
  
Ron = Les cheveux de Rogue sont noir, mais ses poils pubiens sont blonds!  
  
Rogue = *Bouhou* c'est parce que j'étais écoeuré de me faire dire que j'étais un blond stupide *snif!*  
  
Hermione = Ouach Ron tu as regardé là!  
  
Cérendy = NON MAIS ALLEZ VOUS VOUS TAIRE ET FAIRE VOS EXERCICES COMME IL FAUT MADEUMOUAZELLE HERMIONE?  
  
Hermione = *rougie* oui oui madame Cérendy.  
  
Les élèves recommencèrent à faire leur réchauffement à la barre.  
  
Nyny = Dumdum, arrêtez de vous dandiner, la classe de baladie c'est à côté! Suivez donc l'exemple de Drago, lui il a de la classe!  
  
Dumdum = C'est que voyez-vous, la musique emporte mes sens et je ne peux empêcher mon corps de bouger à son rythme!  
  
Dumdum commence à danser partout dans la classe à la Shakira.  
  
Nyny et Cérendy = Misère, pourquoi sommes-nous tombées sur une classe de fous?  
  
Harry = Pourquoi Malefoy a le droit de porter des pantalons et pas nous?  
  
Nyny = Parce qu'il est plus vérile et talentueux que vous! Et il est tellement plus sexy que vous qu'il faut bien mettre son corp en évidence!  
  
Ron = Et pourquoi Hermione est en bleu et nous avons des couleurs nettement plus féminine qu'elle?  
  
Cérendy = Parce qu'Hermione fait plus dans le style masculin, pas que je veuille vous insulter...  
  
Nyny = Je crois que c'est déjà fait!  
  
Cérendy = Oups je ne le voulais pas *air faussement désolée*  
  
Drago = *ricane* vous savez, je crois que je vais commencer à aimer ce cours.  
  
Harry, Ron et Hermione = Pas moi!  
  
Dumdum qui dansait comme un fous glissa et tomba sur le sol, il se releva en souriant.  
  
Dumdum = Je n'ai rien!  
  
Nyny et Cérendy = VOUS AVEZ BRISÉ LE MIROIRE, COMMENT ALLONS NOUS FAIRE POUR VOIR NOS PROPRE ERREUR EN DANSANT SANS MIROIRE???  
  
Dumdum = Ah juste ça comme problème? REPARO!  
  
Dumdum recommença à danser partout.  
  
Nyny = *chuchote à Cérendy* tu crois que l'on devrait l'arrêter avant qu'il ne brise tout?  
  
Cérendy = *chuchote à Nyny* Oui, tu le dis ou je le fais?  
  
Nyny = *chuchote encore* Fait le!  
  
Cérendy = La classe est terminée pour aujourd'hui!  
  
Harry, Hermione et Ron = YOUPIIIII!!!!!  
  
Nyny = On se revoit au prochain cours. Rogue vous pouvez sortir du vestiaire, le cours est terminé!  
  
Rogue sort déjà vêtu de sa robe de sorcier.  
  
Dumdum = Déjà? Zut, alors à la prochaine fois, j'attend le cours avec impatience.  
  
Cérendy et Nyny = *chuchotent* pas moi!  
  
Drago = Moi j'ai bien aimé, merci les filles d'avoir ridiculiser Potter et ses chien chien!  
  
Nyny = Mais de rien voyons!  
  
Cérendy = Des chiens? Ou ça? Les chiens sont interdit dans cette classe! Aaaah je dois tout faire ici!  
  
Drago et Dumdum sortirent à leur tour de la salle de classe pendant que Nyny et Cérendy les regardaient partir en se disant que ce Dumdum était pas très...comment dire...qu'il était un peu beaucoup étrange? 


End file.
